supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plankton5165
Hello, Plankton! Well, I deleted the 2 sequels to Birou Family revisited since the Birou Family should not have trouble all the time. Sophie the Otter 15:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) There was another episode that was somehow related to the Birou Family, it was the O'Connor Family. Not only that anyone related to the Birou Family should not have any trouble all the time, but Catherine was also married to another SN character. So I had to delete that episode as well. Sophie the Otter 17:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Plankton5165, I need your assistance. You told us that we were not supposed to upload photos that have nothing to do with the Supernanny Fanon wiki franchise. Would you please help me delete all of the unnecessary pics that Xfactor and Alvinluvr uploaded? I would greatly appreciate your help! Thank you! Sophie the Otter 02:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I deleted one of the unnecessary pics, however, do you know any way to delete multiple photos at once? Plankton5165 (talk) 02:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Sorry. Sophie the Otter 02:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, we need to have a bot to do all of that. Sophie the Otter 02:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Live! Chat Supernanny Girl, Xfactor1234, Japanlover, and I were having our first talk on Live! Cnat. Why not join me along with the girls? This time, it must be bigger. To learn more, please go to my new blog post! Thank you! Sophie the Otter 21:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) 4000 page mark! Hello! Didn't you notice that we have over 4000 pages now? We have 4018 so far. Sophie the Otter 00:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Reality-Cartoon Fusion Question What do you mean the Birou Family Transcript is a Reality-Cartoon Fusion? From a furry Lake Hoohaw girl, Sophie the Otter 20:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) That means it's a reality show, but the transcript is like an episode transcript meant for toddlers and preschoolers. Also, filming a house flooding has never happened in a reality show. --Plankton5165 (talk) 21:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) OK. I understand. Thanks. ;) Sophie the Otter 22:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you know any other transcripts that are a Reality-Cartoon Fusion? Sophie the Otter 16:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Please Plankton. I still need a reply! Sophie the Otter 01:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I still need to know what other transcripts are considered to be a Reality-Cartoon. Can you please reply? Sincerely, Sophie the Otter 17:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Langbroek Family needs to be changed. In addition, no one has to record so many words by a character at once. Plankton5165 (talk) 19:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Why should the Langbroek Family transcript be changed? Sophie the Otter 21:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Because of this recorded constantly: *"Can I watch ?" *A variant of "No, I'm watching ." Plankton5165 (talk) 00:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Besides the Birou and Langbroek Family transcripts, what other transcripts should be changed to make them less of a reality-cartoon fusion and why? Sophie the Otter 00:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, no one has to turn over a new leaf by attacking a piece of paper or burning all the time. Plankton5165 (talk) 00:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Very urgent message from the Otter Plankton, please go to the Theory Level Editor wiki and put a message on the contestant's message walls stating that they must submit their levels for World 1-BOSS this instant. Thanks! Sophie the Otter 14:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Everyone is probably waiting for the article for Theory 6 to be created. Plankton5165 (talk) 15:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) OK, then. But thanks for the reply anyway! :) Sophie the Otter 15:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) A note from the fire-loving girl Plankton! please help me and Xfactor! a user called WooManEater started renaming pages, he made an eisode without where the live in! he is maing reality-cartoon fusions, attacking me by giving me death threats, about the Luigi Todaro finds out that Reicheru is engaged to Kazuki Sato as if this wiki was his, but I know it's yours! please, help us! signed Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Japanlover86 (talk) 08:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Plus, he made an episode called Final Family and thinking it's the final episode of the series and I think that the series will never end! Xfactor1234 (talk) 08:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I banned him now, so we can go back to what we were doing. Japanlover86 (talk) 11:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dear Plankton Did you notice any other problems with the pages on this wiki besides the ones listed on the community messages section? Sincerely, Sophie the Otter 11:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Mr Plankton You will not like this, Who made TheChromePerson an admin? he's messing the wiki up, The Wiki Activity is impossible to access, replaced the message wall with the old style user talk page, I recommend reliving him of admin duties immediately and blocking him from the wiki, then we should get get the wiki to normal. Japanlover86 (talk) 06:11, May 9, 2015 (UTC) And we will put this on the DEC! Xfactor1234 (talk) 09:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) And also, I found out that KingKool replaced the Eliza Montgomery page with the City of Montgomery picture. Xfactor1234 (talk) 09:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC)